Control and Compromise
by CaptainEliphant
Summary: Tony Stark wants to help S.H.I.E.L.D., he wants to take responsibility, and most of all, he wants to be happy. It's all really difficult being able to handle after what happened in New York, but when a new name is taking the weapons and defense industry by storm, Tony knows he needs to help ensure the outcome is ideal.
1. Chapter 1

"Look. This is _my_ family's company; this is_ his_ legacy. _My legacy._ If you think for oneminute_ that I'm not going to be a part of its partnering with what could become the world's worst weapons and defense company, _then you have another thing coming!" Tony yelled, having risen from his seat at the glass conference table.

Fury sat, his unwavering eye locked on Tony. "Stark, this is for S.H.I. .. Not Stark Industries. You agreed to help us interact in the world while keeping our cover. You agreed to become our_ front man. _But what you _aren't _is trained in is how we need you to act. Our guy _is_."

"Yes. I agreed to utilize Iron Man's influence to help S.H.I.E.L.D.. But I did _not_ agree to intertwine Stark Industries with your _shit_!" Tony spoke sternly and took his seat. "Given that, I agree that we need to intervene with Dunn Defenses's affairs. They can become a great power, but the owner is very young and impressionable. They could just as _easily _become the worst thing in the world as they could become as great as Stark Industries." He had calmed significantly since Fury told him what he was planning. "Director Fury, I'm willing to utilize Stark Industries for this. But _I_ want to do it."

Fury didn't reply to Tony's request.

"Look. This is the one time _Tony_ is willing to help and follow you." Tony could tell that Fury required him to persuade him in other ways.

"_Tony_!" Fury gave Tony a look that said, _I didn't want to have to say this, but I'm going to._ "You aren't capable of being sent into this type of situation - you aren't stable! You've hardly been sleeping, trying to keep yourself distracted by building suits of armor, trying to make yourself invincible. You think I don't know about the panic attacks you've been having? You're suffering from PTSD from New York." Fury stated. "Now tell me why you should be sent in to negotiate. Why you're more _fit _than a _trained _agent."

Now it was Tony's turn to be quiet but in a different way. He stared at Fury in shock that he actually knew.

"Now tell me why we can trust you not to have a spasm in a key interaction? Why should we send _you_?" Fury questioned.

"Because I will be more relatable than some _agent_," Tony spat, still feeling as though his privacy was horribly violated. "Fury, I already am acquainted with Gareth Dunn. He is young and he doesn't fully understand business. He _isn't _going to partner with Stark Industries because we're the best. He's going to partner with us because I'm an awesome person to be around. He's going to be able to relate to me and he'll _like _me. Fury, this isn't just a meeting to negotiate a partnership; it's a celebration of his success in the world market: he's going to be testing us for our people skills. Sending one of your stale agents would get Stark Industries a notice of rejection."

"Fine, Stark. You want to do this?" Fury seemed exasperated and was finally budging. "Then we'll do this_ our_ way. You can go and negotiate with our objectives, but you will still have one of our own keeping you stable and under our control and keeping you from doing something you'll regret. "

"Fine, as long as she's hot," Tony agreed with a sarcastic smirk.

"Captain Rogers will escort you."

_Fuck_. Tony's face drooped to a neutral expression: analyzing if Fury was being serious. _Anyone but that ancient soldier._

"Rogers will get briefed on the situation and the two of you will leave for a cabin nearby the locations that Mr. Dunn will hold events at." Fury opened a file in front of him and slid it across the table to Tony. "This cabin is secure and under constant surveillance from the outside. From the inside, an A.I. will be able to respond if it recognizes a person that isn't either of you entering and will alert whoever is inside of this person, and it will require you to respond." It had pictures of the cabin that he was going to be sending Tony to. "Your means of transportation will be by car; Captain Rogers can drive primarily. You aren't going to be spending a lot of time in the surrounding area."

Tony started zoning Fury out a bit as he examined the papers in front of him closer, looking at pictures of the cabin. It was a real cabin, for starters. And it was in the middle of the woods, according to the map, but it was within a twenty mile radius of all of the locations he would need to go to. And it was _small_. The two living there was probably going to be too many people for Tony to handle in the space. "We are going to try to draw as little attention to you and Rogers as possible, so _no Iron Man suit_."

Tony looked up from the papers. _No suit? _Tony felt panic stir intensely inside his core and he tried to calm himself and focus on breathing slowly yet fully.

"Steve will be adequate protection; it's not like you have enemies overseas in the U.K., right?"

"Right…." Tony agree reluctantly.

"And we don't need you setting off fireworks by trying to make a grand entrance." Fury stated. "Steve embodies everything you don't: politeness, warmth, care, and loyalty."

"Wait a minute-" Tony began in protest.

"_He actually follows orders._"

"I have loyalty!" Tony retorted. "The only difference is that I'm _not_ a mindless soldier! I hold my freedoms highly. And I'm taking my Mark V; I can agree that I won't be using it to draw attention to myself, though. I just want it to be around if I _need _it."

"Good. Only if you absolutely must use it for protection." Fury replied while clarifying, looking satisfied, turning his attention to the door that had opened when Tony was ranting about who he was. Steve was standing in the doorway wearing plain blue jeans, dark boots with a matching dark canvas jacket, along with a white t-shirt. "Captain Rogers, welcome aboard."

_Of course, he had this planned all along. He intentionally set my level of involvement low so that I could settle for something that he actually wanted, and he intentionally mentioned my conditions so I would get riled up and agree to things that I wouldn't normally._


	2. Chapter 2

"Great. This place looks_ fantastic_." Tony grumbled, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he walked through the doorframe of the wooden cabin. It was just turning to dusk and he had just gotten off of a long-ass flight with the feeling he gets before he has a bad migraine - emotionally, he just felt _off_. He was sore and utterly exhausted, yet his body wanted to move. The inside of the cabin was smaller than it looked in the pictures. There was hardly eight feet from the door to the curtain that went to his queen-sized bed. To the right, the dining table was big enough for probably _six people_, even though there was actual living room for only two. Maybe four, if people doubled up. But then there was the kitchenette. It was horribly small. Tony didn't _ever_ want to get over there.

He took a few steps over to couch and plopped down just as Steve was walking through the door he left open with a bag slung over his shoulder. Tony had intentionally left his things in the car, bringing nothing but the case that contained the Mark V. Steve made eye contact with Tony, which clearly was making him highly uncomfortable. "Uh, your things?"

"What about them?" Tony asked smugly.

"They're in the trunk," Steve gestured outside with his head.

"And…?" Tony forced an innocent smile.

The blond seemed to be in no mood for Tony's bullshit right now, "You should go _get them_."

He didn't move. Except for his eyes. He let them rake up and down Steve, noting how tired he looked after the flight, slight dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a soft grey t-shirt along with darker grey cargo pants with black boots. Steve's mouth was slightly open, waiting for Tony to move.

"Okay, whatever. If you wanted me to get them, you should have just said something." He finally said, putting his bag on the dining table and started for the door again.

"I didn't _want _you to go get them," Steve paused, turning to face the billionaire as he spoke. "They're fine right where they are."

"I'm not leaving them in the car."

Tony breathed in deeply, trying to refresh himself. He didn't want to be on bad terms with the Capsicle. He was just really upset with how Fury was making him do this. "Fine," Tony set the faux brief case on the coffee table and headed back outside, brushing past the super soldier. The trunk of the silver car was still open, and he pulled two travel suitcases out and, after closing the trunk, carried them the short distance to the cabin. Steve had moved to the dining table, so Tony continued and put his things down in what was his bedroom for the duration of the trip.

"Do you want to go eat dinner or something," He called to the other man.

"Yeah," Steve called back, hesitantly.

"Let's go," Tony strolled back into the main room, grabbing for the doorknob.

Steve had risen when Tony reappeared, but he didn't look like he really wanted to get going. He _looked like_ he wanted to pass out on the couch right away.

"Yeah." Steve replied, following Tony out of the cabin and to the car. Tony took the passenger side, while Steve went to the right side and started the car.

The surrounding area really made Tony feel secluded, unsecure, and vulnerable. Even with Steve sitting next to him, he couldn't help but feeling uneasy. Tony folded his leather jacket over itself a bit, covering his black V-neck up a bit more and hiding the glow from his Arc Reactor. The road from the cabin was partly paved with a significant amount of gravel and surrounded by trees. They were literally in the middle of the woods, and Fury put _restrictions_ on what Tony could bring and what he could do.

"Let's just drive around and find someplace that looks interesting," he declared, not really feeling like eating much of anything; he just wanted to get to the local area and be away from that cabin.

Steve nodded lightly, taking a left turn onto the main road into town. They weren't doing much talking, leaving both of them to their own thoughts.

After a few miles, they were getting into the more corporate area of town. "What about there?" Steve asked, pointing at one of the incoming buildings.

"Sure," He agreed, not even looking to see what it was.

Once parked, the two made their way inside. It was a cozy-bistro-bed-and-breakfast type of place. It really wasn't Tony's preference, but he could tell why Cap was attracted to it. The interior had a lot of wood furnishings and darker accents.

They were seated at a booth, given menus by the doorperson. Within a few minutes, a cute, curly-haired brunette came over to take their orders. Steve ordered a simple steak dinner, and Tony ordered the same because he really hadn't looked at the menu.

"Do you serve alcohol?" Tony asked before she had the chance to walk away.

"Y-yes, we do," She stuttered slightly. "What could I get you?"

"Anything but beer," he put on a charming smile.

She nodded before walking to put their order in.

Tony felt Steve's cold blue eyes on him. "What, Cap?"

"Really? You're drinking?" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes, I am. I would like to be able to sleep a bit when we get back to the cabin, so I would like some depressants in my system." Tony grinned.

Steve just sighed and didn't protest anymore, probably realizing that it wasn't worth it. They sat together in silence for a few more minutes until the waitress came back with a glass of water for Steve, and a glass of red wine for Tony. "Thank you," Tony smiled, placing a hand over his Arc Reactor, even though it wasn't visible under his jacket, "Good for the heart."

She let out a laugh and nodded lightly, "Food will be out in a few minutes."

"I know what you're doing. Don't." Steve said in his _Captain America_ voice.

"Don't what? Try to get some with the British waitress?" He replied bluntly.

"Exactly."

"Just because she looks similar to Peggy doesn't mean you have any reason for telling me to stay away from her," Tony almost laughed as he took a big gulp from his glass. Pepper and he had broken up entirely and have returned to their professional relationship and a strictly friendship-type of relationship. It wasn't like he had any reason not to flirt with her. Or more.

But that set Steve off. "Are you _kidding me_ right now?" He ran a frustrated hand though his blond hair.

The dark-haired man just shook his head _no_. "Actually, I'm about to have a _fucking_ terrible migraine, so if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy myself a bit before I have an awful sleepless night, okay? _If you don't mind."_ Steve stared back with his mouth slightly open, his eyebrows furrowing with an apologetic look on his face. "Save it." He cut him off before he could start. "I'm sorry I'm being such an asshole, it was a rough flight for me, and I know I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight _regardless_ of what I do right now."

"Tony, I'm sorry. Just let me know what I can do to help, okay?" His voice was softer and kinder than it had been all day. It made Tony want to lean over and curl up against him, letting his warmth will the coming migraine away.

"Just be light-hearted for once, mmhkay, Cap?" Tony gave a crooked grin toward the blond.

"Alright," He said hesitantly.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"She's really cute; she does remind me of Peggy," He smiled lightly, seeming to be thinking better of it and tried to hide it.

Tony nodded, sipping his glass. And the two actually were to _talking _for a bit. They exchanged opinions on the décor in the room along with a bit of friendly banter on what each thought would do the room more justice. Steve, of course, wanted it to be a bit lighter and a bit more welcoming with the warmth while Tony was seeking a bit more sophistication from the small building.

In what felt like no time at all, their food arrived smelling quite _amazing_. Steve dug in at a much faster pace than Tony, eating bites at a time rather than cutting up the entire steak before eating anything, like Tony's approach. About five minutes into eating, Tony's vision started blurring and he was starting to see spots. He blinked furiously, trying to get them to go away. Then the pang really started and Tony felt as though he was about to fall over.

"Tony?" Steve asked, louder than he could handle.

"Please don't talk so loudly…" Tony winced. He reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Here; give me the keys," he whispered, keeping a hand on his temple.

"Are you okay?" Steve said quieter, with concern washing all over his face, but still _way_ too loud for Tony not wince at.

"_No,_" He hissed, starting to get out of the booth. "_Keys, please._" After a few moments of struggling, he was on his feet and hardly staying balanced, his head felt like daggers were being stabbed through the left side of his head.

Steve fumbled to get the keys out of his pants pocket but finally gave them to Tony, starting to follow him to his feet.

"No, _stay_. I'll be in the car." Tony said, walking towards the exit as normally as possible, trying to keep any attention away from him as he exited the restaurant. He was relieved when Steve didn't follow and he almost _fell_ into the car, laying facedown. The door closing behind him was _awful, _but it was at least quiet in the car. He removed his coat and placed it over his head, keeping most light out and he tried letting himself fall asleep. He locked the doors and let his arm drape down to the floor with the keys in that hand.

Within ten minutes, Steve was practically _pounding_ on the window, trying to get Tony to unlock the doors and then getting into the driver's seat. "Tony?" He whispered, sounding like he was going to ask _are you okay? _again. "I need the keys."

"_Fuck you_," Tony breathed, struggling to hand the keys over, but he did.

Steve didn't reply as he started the car, the radio and the air vents turning back on. It was far too stimulating and Tony's body tensed up and tried to drown the sound out by covering his ears but that only caused him more pain.

"_Turn that off,_" Tony whispered, not sure if the blond could hear him, but apparently he did as the sound went away, now only the slight noise of the engine was audible. "Please, choose to speed or go as slow as possible…"

And Steve chose to _floor it_ to an extreme, taking every turn recklessly that caused Tony to almost go flying across the backseat every time. It made the trip back very exhausting and painful, but at least it was over within ten minutes. After they were parked, Tony couldn't stand by himself anymore and Steve had come over to the door in front of Tony to carry most of Tony's weight while still allowing him to walk by himself.

Tony get far inside the cabin before he completely collapsed on the couch, laying down without even taking off his shoes. And he practically passed out.


End file.
